mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Preguntas y Respuestas/@comment-7133742-20130402143836/@comment-5439668-20130518130224
Dipperpines1 escribió: Ya aprecieron los episodios de la cuarta temporada dados por Megan una de las escritoras de la serie, pero les advierto esto contiene Spoilers: Meghan's Episode Summaries: 401/402: is called “Wingin’ It”. 403: is called “Now You Sea Them…" 404: is called “Meet Princess Skyla”. 405: is called "The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer" 406: is called "Luna-tic" 407: Pinkie Pie becomes the Princess of Pie in the season mini-arc of 407 "Pinkie Apple Pie", 414 "Pie in the Sky", and 419 "Maude Pie" 408: “Don’t You Dare” Rainbow Dash threatens to leave the Daring Do fandom when they turn her hero into an Earth Pony. 409: Our musical episode entitled "It Ain't Easy Being Cheesy" with Justin Bieber 408: “Don’t You Dare” Rainbow Dash threatens to leave the Daring Do fandom when they turn her hero into an Earth Pony. 410 "Oops" Rarity is the star of a play but is replaced by AJ.Twi forgets and tells everypony RY is the star. Ponies are pissed. 411: "Bats" It's just like the musical "Cats", but with, you know, bats. And ponies. But mostly bats. 412: "The Return of the Return of Harmony" Discord is back! And his new personality is kind of meh. Stupid writers 413: "Wrap It Up" Every loose end is tied up. Hilarity ensues when the ponies realize there are 13 more episodes to go. 414: (See 407) 415: "Who Are You?" David Tennant guest stars as a random, nameless background pony no one has ever noticed before. 417: "Just Forget It" The CMCs try literally everything they can think of to get their Cutie Marks. They don't. The end. 418: "Death Comes to Ponyville" Didn't bother to read it. Was super busy that week. I'm sure it will be fine. 419: (See 407) 420: “For Whom The Sweetie Bell Tolls” cuz literary and makes us sound smart and stuff and,dude, is anybody else hungry? 421: "It Ain't Easy Bein' Weezy" a hilarious parody of The Jeffersons. Look, they can't all be gold, people 422: “Best Pony” New pony comes to town and she’s cool and likes craft beer and Legos and has a typewriter Cutie Mark 423: “Spike and Rarity Sittin’ in a Tree” Nothing happens. That would just make things weird between them. Plus, his ex is totally psycho. 424: “Let the Games Begin” Shining Armor and Cadance join the professional wife-throwing circuit. Destroy the competition. 425/426: “Princess Discord” 2-parter in which Discord becomes a draconequalicorn and replaces Celestia. As she always intended. Se dice tambien que la serie termina la cuarta temporada con 26 episodios. el 409 lo traduci y dice 409: Nuestro episodio musical titulado "No es fácil ser cursi", con Justin Bieber D: ____________________________________________________________ 404 aparece skyla 405 sunset shimmer (idk) _______________________________________________________________ 407: Pinkie Pie becomes the Princess of Pie in the season mini-arc of 407 "Pinkie Apple Pie", 414 "Pie in the Sky", and 419 "Maude Pie" traduciendolo... 407: Pinkie Pie se convierte en la princesa de Pie en la temporada de mini-arco de 407 "Pinkie Apple Pie", 414 "Pie in the Sky", y 419 "Maude Pie" pinkie pie princesa? O.O ______________________________________________________________ 412: "The Return of the Return of Harmony" Discord is back! And his new personality is kind of meh. Stupid writers traduction: 412: "El regreso de la Vuelta de la Armonía" Discordia está de vuelta! Y su nueva personalidad es un poco meh. Escritores Stupid ._. _______________________________________________________________ 414: (See 407) traduction: 414: (Ver 407) la de pinki pai k "se convierte en princesa" (segun el traductor de porkeria :I) um.. interesante .-. _________________________________________________________________ 418: "Death Comes to Ponyville" Didn't bother to read it. Was super busy that week. I'm sure it will be fine. traduccion: 418: "La muerte viene a Ponyville" no se molestó en leerlo. Súper Estaba ocupado esa semana. Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien. O.O sin comentarios _________________________________________________________________ 421: "It Ain't Easy Bein' Weezy" a hilarious parody of The Jeffersons. Look, they can't all be gold, people traduction: 421: "No es fácil Bein 'Weezy" una parodia hilarante de The Jeffersons. Mira, no pueden ser todos de oro, las personas ._. de oro? what the duck? __________________________________________________________________ 422: “Best Pony” New pony comes to town and she’s cool and likes craft beer and Legos and has a typewriter Cutie Mark traduction: 422: "Best Pony" New pony llega a la ciudad y ella es genial y le gusta la cerveza artesanal y Legos y tiene una máquina de escribir Cutie Marcos cerveza? ._. acaso esto no es un programa para menores tambien? lo mismo digo con el de la muerte __________________________________________________________________ 423: “Spike and Rarity Sittin’ in a Tree” Nothing happens. That would just make things weird between them. Plus, his ex is totally psycho. traduction: 423: "Spike y Rareza Sittin 'en un árbol" no pasa nada. Eso sería simplemente hacer cosas raras entre ellos. Además, su ex es totalmente psicópata. son pareja seguro, pero como k su ex es psicopata? ._. sin coments. ________________________________________________________________ 424: “Let the Games Begin” Shining Armor and Cadance join the professional wife-throwing circuit. Destroy the competition. traduction: 424: "Que comiencen los Juegos" Shining Armor y Cadance unirse al circuito de la esposa de lanzamiento profesional. Destruye la competencia. lol _________________________________________________________________ 425/426: “Princess Discord” 2-parter in which Discord becomes a draconequalicorn and replaces Celestia. As she always intended. traduction: 425/426: "Princess Discordia" 2-parter en el que la discordia se convierte en un draconequalicorn y reemplaza Celestia. Como ella siempre quiso. 1) el 425/426 kiere decir k sera d dos episodio 2) princess discorda.... ._. 3) draconequalicornd→ dragon-alicorno ._. 4) remplasa a celestia ._., ya me imgino todo.. ._. 5) como ELla siempre quiso? es mujer? PD: ademas en la parte ingles tambien lo dice ._. "As SHE alwas intended" __________________________________________________________________ ._. altos episodios..